


thrills and kills

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Series: thrills and kills [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Everyone Is Gay, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, but not really, hmm i don't know what to tag, i did this while watching big time rush, it took me at least ten minutes trying to find a good title for this stupid concoction, so please forgive me if there's any mistakes, this popped up randomly in my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: “Wait, Roman!” Patton called out to a man sitting at his desk. “Come meet your new deskmate!” He turned to Logan. “You’re gonna be sitting across from him and you’re gonna love him, he’s great.”“Hey, I’m Ro-” Logan cursed under his breath as the man smirked. “Why, hello there.”“Hi,” Logan smiled tightly. “I’m Logan, it’s nice to meet you.” Of course, this would happen to him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Eventual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders - Relationship, Platonic LAMP
Series: thrills and kills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i did this while watching big time rush, so don't get mad at me for any mistakes

When Logan walked in for his first day at the 99th Precinct, he didn’t know what he was expecting, but it was not this.

As he stepped out of the elevator, all eyes were immediately on Logan.

A man with round glasses and a huge smile practically ran over to him and stuck out his hand. “Hi, are you new here? I know we’re supposed to have a new transfer today, but I don’t know if it’s you, or are you here to report something, or are you-”

Logan cut off his rambling and shook his hand hesitantly. “Uh, yeah, I just transferred here.”

“Cool! I’m Patton,” He gestured around him. “And this is the 99! Captain’s in a meeting right now so he couldn’t show you around, but he said to tell you hi.”

“Well,” Logan said slowly. “I’m Loga-”

“Wait, Roman!” Patton called out to a man sitting at his desk. “Come meet your new deskmate!” He turned to Logan. “You’re gonna be sitting across from him and you’re gonna love him, he’s great.”

“Hey, I’m Ro-” Logan cursed under his breath as the man smirked. “Why, hello there.”

“Hi,” Logan smiled tightly. “I’m Logan, it’s nice to meet you.” Of course, this would happen to him.

“I’m Roman, but I think you already know that.” Roman sauntered back to his desk. “Our desks are directly across from each other, so I can see you all the time,” He winked at Logan. “Feel free to put whatever you want in there, lord knows how much shit there is in my drawers.” Patton snorted at that. “What?”

“There were rats in there at one point.” Patton giggled.

Roman gasped and draped himself over his desk dramatically. “That was not my fault, that was Virgil’s!”

“You bitch, how was that my fault?” Virgil yelled from across the room.

“You put the Cheerios in there!”

“You put the Diet Coke in there!”

As they continued arguing, part of Logan wanted to turn around and leave. In fact, that part of him was all of him.

“Roman, Virgil!” A man stood up and shouted. The two shut up and looked at him. “You’re scaring the new guy.” Roman and Virgil looked at Logan, who sheepishly waved.

“Sorry, Re.” “Sorry, Remus.” They both mumbled.

“Thank you, now,” He looked at Logan. “You’re probably sick of introductions by now, but I’m Sargeant Remus Prince, and I’m the sort of second in command.” 

Roman let out a small whoop of ‘That’s my brother!’ and Remus just sighed. “The asshole over there who keeps flirting with you is my little brother, Roman, and no, I didn’t put him here nor did I get him his job, I know you were thinking it.” Logan started stammering out a reply, trying to deny it, but Remus quickly cut him off. “It’s fine, everyone thinks that. And finally, what is your name, and no interruptions this time.” He glared at the others.

“Logan, Logan Northern.” He stood up straighter and shook his hand. “And trust me, I know how much of an ass Roman is.”

“How do you-”

“It’s a long story,” Logan grumbled.

  
  


* * *

  
  


There was a long pause of silence before Roman spoke. “So are we going to talk about it?”

“No.” Logan kept typing.

“Please?” He pleaded.

Logan huffed and looked at him. “Fine, I’ll humor you. Talk about what, exactly?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe about how we slept together? How you were probably the best lay of my life? Or maybe how you seem to hate me?”

“I don’t hate you,” He hesitated. “It’s just…”

“Complicated?” Roman finished.

“Yeah,” Logan sighed. “This is just not what I wanted my first impressions to be.”

“If you want, we can just pretend that this never happened.”

“No, it happened, and it’s really fine. I don’t think that we have to completely ignore it. Just,” Logan lowered his voice. “Please don’t tell anyone about the whole trans thing?”

“Oh god no, I would never.” Roman frowned. “Don’t worry, I’m an asshole, but not that much of an asshole.”

“Thanks.” Logan gave a small smile.

Roman smirked and leaned forward. “So, what are you doing late-”

“Do your job, Roman.” Logan cut him off. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Roman, can I talk to you for a minute?” Remus pulled him aside as everyone was leaving.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Roman smiled.

“So, what’s up with you and Logan?” He asked. “You and he were acting really weird earlier.”

“You can’t laugh at me.”

“Okay, I won’t.” Remus laughed lightly.

“No, I know you,” Roman glared at him. “You have to promise.”

“Fine. I promise.” He crossed his hand over his heart. “I promise I won’t laugh.”

“Okay, so,” Roman leaned in and whispered. “We may or may have not have fucked a couple of days ago.” Remus stifled a laugh and when Roman shot him another glare, he burst out laughing.

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh!” Roman whined.

“I thought it was something actually serious, not sexual tension!” He laughed. “Besides, how did _he_ go for _you_?”

“I’m attractive!” He protested. “It was dark, there was alcohol, and he’s really hot.” He sighed. “Besides, he probably hates me now.”

“Why do you think that?”

Roman scoffed. “Are you kidding me? Did you see the way he looked at me?”

“He doesn’t hate you, you’re just coming on way too strong.” Remus snorted. “Man, why am I the responsible one now?”

“You’re not, you just have to act like it,” Roman laughed as Roman shoved him away.

“Bye, Ro.” Remus waved as he walked to his car.

“Bye, Ree.”

* * *

The next day, Logan sat at his desk, tying off loose ends from his old precinct when a voice snapped him out of his concentration. 

“I miss one day and suddenly there’s a cutie at Jon’s old desk?” A man in a leather jacket and aviator sunglasses slid up beside him.

“Jesus Christ, there’s more of you?” Logan groaned.

The man snorts. “I’m not Jesus, but thanks for the compliment, babes.”

“Remy, do not flirt with him,” Another man walked by him and smacked him upside the head. “You’re going to traumatize him.”

“Janus,” Remy whined. “Why not?”

“You weren’t here to see the bedroom eyes Roman was giving him yesterday,” Logan choked on his coffee at that. 

“You know, ‘He’ has a name,” Logan said pointedly. “And he would greatly appreciate you not talking about him so blatantly in front of him.”

“So what would his name be?” Remy smirked and leaned in closer.

“It’s Logan, and don’t flirt with him, please,” Roman set his coffee mug loudly on his desk, effectively snapping them out of their conversation. “Save it for Janus, lord knows you need to get together.

Janus snorted. “Yeah, no, I have standards.”

“Hey!” Remy whined. “I’m attractive!”

“Mhm,” Janus hummed condescendingly. “Sure you are.”

Remy was going to say something before Logan cut him off. “Don’t y’all have something better to do than yell at each other in front of my desk?” He glared harshly at them.

Janus whistled lowly. “Goddamn.”

“There’s that bite,” Roman grinned.

“He’s like a more refined version of Virgil,” Remy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Except he says y’all.”

“What about me?” Virgil passed by.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Logan let out a groan before letting his head thump against his desk.

Someone behind him cleared their throat and abruptly all talking stopped. “Are you all done?”

Roman winced. “Sorry, Captain.”

“It’s okay, Roman,” The captain turned to Logan. “Now, Mr. Northern, I’d like to see you in my office.”

_________________

“So,” The captain folded his hands on his desk. “Mr. Northern.”

“Yes, sir,” Logan nodded.

“I have heard nothing but glowing reviews from your previous captain, why would you switch precincts?” He asked.

Logan paused. “There was… an incident with another officer.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”

“There was an officer who didn’t agree with the way I am.” Logan sighed.

Picani hummed and nodded. “Well, I would just like you to know that we are a very accepting community, and I try very hard to keep it that way, so don’t worry, Logan.”

“Thank you, sir,” Logan sighed in relief.

“Back to business,” He clapped. “Are you comfortable with the seating arrangement that we have, or would you like to switch with anyone?”

“No, what you have already is fine,” Logan quickly assured him. 

The captain nodded. “Alright, well, if you need anything, let me know.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Logan nodded and left his office.

“So,” Virgil was leaning up against the doorway. “What’s your deal?”

“What do you mean?” Logan kept walking.

“I mean,” He pushed off the wall and walked beside him. “Picani’s right. You had the most arrests at the 78. Why did you leave?”

“I don’t see why it’s any of your concern, detective,” Logan kept his voice steady.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “I’m just wondering what might have warranted a change in precincts, y’know, just so I can know what sort of personality I can expect from you.”

“Well, if you were eavesdropping like I thought you were,” Logan narrowed his eyes. “You heard that there was an officer, who, to put it nicely, was an asshole.”

“Oh damn,” Virgil raised his eyebrows. “How is that putting it nicely? What did the guy do?”

He shrugged. “Discrimination in the workplace. He was intolerant of things that his tiny rodent brain couldn’t understand.”

Virgil snickered lightly. “Nice one, man. For real, though, we’re not complete assholes. Well, except for Roman.”

“Lord knows that,” Logan sat at his desk.

“Are you talking trash about me?” Roman looked up from his computer.

“Maybe,” Virgil smirked and walked away. 

As soon as Virgil was out of earshot, Roman leaned across his desk. “Okay, how did you do that?”

“How did I do what?” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Make him laugh! It took me at least a month to get him to stop glaring at me!” Roman threw his hands up.

“We bonded over how annoying you are.” Logan shrugged.

“Rude.” Roman scoffed and Logan gave a slight smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hey
> 
> follow me on tumblr @moonjuicewiththeory


End file.
